1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a multimedia system. In particular, the invention relates to a multimedia television system which can playback an audio/video signal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, with the vigorous development of various electronic products, multimedia systems, such as a home theater, have become more and more popular. In a multimedia system, except a monitor for displaying images, the most important hardware is a stereo. Taking a 5.1-channel stereo for example, it comprises a left loudspeaker, a right loudspeaker, a middle loudspeaker, a left rear loudspeaker, a right rear loudspeaker, and a bass loudspeaker. The loudspeakers are located at appropriate locations and directions and allowed to playback different or the same audio signals. By doing so, a user using the multimedia system can experience stereophonic sound effects.
Although the multimedia system can provide sound effect better than that of a conventional 2-channel stereo, the complicated connecting lines between these loudspeakers always make users inconvenient. In addition, the connecting lines with considerable length are not pleasing to the eye. In order to solve this problem, a multimedia system transmitting an audio signal in a wireless way between an audio processing/controlling device and parts of loudspeakers was provided. However, the multimedia system is already a 5.1-channel stereo and a transmitter must be embedded in the audio processing/controlling device to wirelessly transmit audio signals to parts of loudspeakers. It is inconvenient for users that he/she can not freely choose to use the multimedia system only as a conventional 2-channel stereo or upgrade the multimedia system to be a 5.1-channel stereo.